Our Starry Knight
by Remvis
Summary: Riost Knightstar, born a half pony, half dragon, is orphaned and then adopted by the royal family. through trial and error, he finds that being different is not always a bad thing, but sometimes it can change a life. OCxLuna, going to be a long story hopefully. Read and Review, I promise you will enjoy. First Chapter is actually a short Prologue.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

As a child, I could only think about how much I appreciated what other people had done for me. You see, I was abandoned as a filly, but not by any choice from either of my parents. In fact, it was much more like I was forcefully orphaned. My mother was a Pony, and my father was a dragon. Such a strange thought, that a pony and a dragon could mate. My father was very much in love with my mother, and he turned himself into a pony so that they could be together.

Trouble began when I was born. My mother died while giving birth to me, leaving my father alone to raise me. He gave me one of his dragon names- Riost, and I began my life with him for as long as I could. What came about, however, was that my father had left the dragon society in order to be with my mother, and he was branded as a social outcast to most people.

One dragon, who was very self-righteous, decided that it was a disgrace for a dragon to fall to such depths, to have the name of the race of dragons be tarnished by my father's existence. That dragon hunted down my father and murdered him while I hid nearby.

I was left there, a normal pony in all appearances, with the only exception my dragon wings where a normal Pegasus pony might have feathered wings. I lived there for nigh on a week without food before they found me, an Alicorn male and female, with their two children, wandering through the woods.

They found me, and adopted me, and I was only able to live because of their generosity.

I am Riost Knightstar, and this is my story.


	2. Chapter 1

I looked around myself, wondering where I was for a moment before my father came into view. "Hey there," the charcoal coated dragon-turned-pony in front of me said. "we have a lot to do today so that we can eat for the next few days, alright? Then you can go about and play." My father smiled at me, and all was well in the world.

For the next few hours, my father showed me where all of the best berry spots in the forests were, and we gathered some berries for the following days to come.

"There," he wiped his brow with his hoof. "we should be set for about four days, and then we'll have to go and scavenge again." He looked at me and smiled. "All right Riost, you can go out and play now, just be sure that you don't wander off too far."

I spent the rest of the day playing in the forest, being interested by the random butterflies as many young fillies do before it was finally time to go to bed.

My father and I made our way over to our home, which was little more than a makeshift house in a tree, and he tucked me in for bed. "Good night, my little Riost, sweet dreams." I nuzzled him and said, "Dad, I love you."

He smiled at me once more. "I love you as well, Riost, I love you too." He kissed my forehead and I quickly fell to sleep.

When I awoke, it was still dark, but I could hear faint noises coming from the surrounding forest. I rose from my bed, and found my father writing on a piece of paper before he noticed me, and he blew fire on the paper, disintegrating it into tiny pieces of light. He made his way over to me, gave me a hug and said, "Riost, I'm going to need you to hide. In fact, I'm probably not going to be dead by the time you next see me."

I stared at him in shock. Not because I didn't know what death was, my father had explained to me when I was younger how my mother had died giving birth to me, it was simply a part of life. But rather, I was shocked because he said that he was going to die. How was I to be able to survive if he couldn't take care of me? What was going to happen to me?

He looked into my eyes before pulling away and moving towards the doorway. "Just remember, Riost. You are never alone, there will always be someone there for you when you need them most." He looked out the doorway. "Good bye." And he was gone.

I know he told me to hide, but all I could do was go to the doorway to see what was about to happen. My father stood on the ground, with a mighty Maroon Dragon standing a mere 20 yards away from him. The Dragon spoke in a familiar language that I couldn't quite totally understand, but I heard something along the lines of "… Pony… disgrace…fallen…stars…dragon…outlaw…shame…pay…crimes…" and my father merely stood his ground, before the Dragon roared and charged my father.

It was over too soon. My father, in his pony form, had no defense against the Dragon, and bravely fought back, using some sort of energy to repel the Dragon briefly before it overcame him and cut his life away. I crouched in the doorframe in slight horror, but knowing that if I cried out, I too would be dead.

The dragon looked around, and not seeing anything important left, said a few more words in it's strange language under its breath before flapping its wings and flying off into the unknown.

A week had passed by, and the small amount of rations that my father and I had collected was almost out before I was found.

I was wandering through the forest, looking for more berries to restock before I saw them, a pair of beautiful ponies, each taller than my father had been. The more feminine one was white, with bright yellow hair, and the more male one was darkly colored, with light specks flaking across his body like stars on a night sky.

The male looked straight at me, and then told the other, "There's the star. I knew that old Jorsiph had a son." I had begun to hide myself slightly before I heard him say Jorsiph, my father's name, and my eyes widened a bit before I stepped towards them.

"Did you know my father?" I asked the two. The female answered this time, "Indeed we did know your father, he was well known in Equestria as one of the only pony loving dragons in existence. He was our friend, and sent us this letter about a week ago to let us know that he was about to die and asked us to look for you." She showed me the piece of paper that he had blew fire on before he died, that handwriting was impossible to place on anyone other than my father.

My eyes started to water, I had already begun to miss him, and this was the breaking point. The male stepped forwards and put his wing around me, saying, "Don't worry, everything is going to be alright. From now on, you can live with us, and we even have two daughters around your age that you can become friends with."

My tears died down a little, and I looked up at him with hope in my eyes. "Thank you…"

The female looked at me and smiled, "Come on, let's go home." And thus, we made our way out of the forest, and towards my new life.


	3. Chapter 2

The castle itself was near a forest, and there was a small town nearby. Not many ponies lived around these parts, but throughout the whole kingdom, there were many different ponies. There was Cloudsdale, a city in the sky, which the King and Queen (with their crowns I assumed they were at least) showed me on the way to their castle. When we arrived at the castle, I was able to look upon it in interest.

"Come on, Riost, we're almost there. And then you can meet our daughters!" said the King to me. I smiled, making friends was surely going to be fun.

We made our way inside, and as we went through the doors, two young fillies ran out and hugged their parents. One of the two girls had a white coat, like her mother, but also had bright pink hair and the same color eyes, and the other girl looked more like her father, with a dark blue coat, and deep blue purple hair and eyes. The two of them looked at me after they had hugged their parents, and I was introduced.

"Celestia, Luna, this is Riost, he'll be living with us from now on. Riost, these are our daughters, why don't you introduce yourselves." The Queen said to us. I smiled at the two girls; maybe I could get time to play with them. They smiled back at me, and the Blue one said, "Hi there! I'm Luna, and this is my sister Tia. It's nice to meet you." She gave me a big grin, and I knew that we would be pretty good friends.

"Come on, let's show you around the castle." The King said, and I nodded while following him. The two girls followed along, and we began to have some fun on the tour. Near the end of the tour, I was shown my new bedroom, and I was astounded to find that it was bigger than my previous house. I really did not need so much room all to myself. But the king and queen insisted that it was all mine, and I was grateful for their charity.

The following day was very interesting. I woke up in my new bed (which was bigger than my dad's bed had been), and looked around my room. The doorway opened up to a wide room, with a desk to the immediate left, and a the bed right next to it. The other side of the room was barren, except for a dresser and a strange piece of furniture. I made my way over to the piece of furniture. It had a seat, and then some sort of- oh it opens! I opened the front of the piece, and what appeared to be a combination of white and black things that were coming out of the main body of the piece. I pressed on of the white things, and jumped, for a noise had come out of the piece of furniture.

I was intrigued; maybe the other white spots were… my room was filled with different noises as I pressed more spots, making some sort of melody. After a minute, my bedroom door opened, and the two sisters peeked their heads in.

"Good morning Riost! I see that you found the piano." Luna said to me. so this thing was called a piano? An interesting name for an interesting thing. She smiled at me and the two of them came over. "Tia is great at the piano; she can make really nice music on it!" The older sister smiled at the praise and I let her play the piano, and my room was filled with beautiful sounds.

Days passed, life continued, and finally one night we were told that we were going to attend something called school. "You three are old enough that you need to have a proper education. This means that tomorrow we'll all go to the nearby village and you will learn from the professor." The Queen told us. Celestia smiled, she wanted to make some new friends, but Luna just wanted to stay home and play all day long. I personally wanted to learn more; my father had been teaching me things since I was born, and I suppose that because of him I liked to learn.

The next day we went to the village. As we passed in between the houses, I could tell that the village was well inhabited, as there were ponies going about their day to day business. We passed a bakery, a smithy, and many more shops.

We neared the town library, and when we went inside, we were greeted by a red pony with bright green hair, who wore a white lab coat and a pair of spectacles on his head. He introduced himself as Professor Soul and then introduced us to the other ponies that he would be teaching.

A few of the ponies smiled at us, but a couple of ponies that were already seated in the back looked at my dragon wings in a look I can only explain as disdain. This would be an interesting school career to say the least.

After an hour of introductions and some basic lessons to see what we already knew, we were let outside to play for recess. While we were outside though, the ponies from the back of the room approached me. "So," one of them drawled, "Who let the loser into school? I mean, look at those wings, they look like they came off of some sort of monster from a cave." I simply smiled and laughed at them.

This, of course, angered them. "Hey, loser, did you hear me? I said your wings were disgusting." My smile held up, but it still kind of hurt to have someone insult me like that. The next thing I knew though, was Luna standing in between me and the bullies. "Hey!" she called out indignantly, "Watch your language, Riost's wings are perfectly fine, they just look like a bat's wings." A bat?

"I'm part dragon, Luna, they're dragon wings." I told her calmly, but the bullies heard what I said, and retorted. "What the heck? Now there's a dragon pony half-breed? That's disgusting, go home to your mom." Anger started to burn in me, but I kept it in check. My father had always told me that I shouldn't give in to my anger, and that it cause more harm than good.

"My mom's dead, now go bother someone else." The bullies couldn't really come up with a retort this time around, and recess ended.

After the school day, Tia, Luna and I all walked ourselves back to the castle. It was a calm walk, and nothing special happened, but it was peaceful, and if I had known how hectic my life was going to be, then I probably would have enjoyed it a lot more than I had.


End file.
